Wake enhancement devices are popular accessories in the recreational boating industry, and are used for example to provide waves for surfing. Conventional wake boats, though, are typically expensive and not a practical alternative for many consumers.
As an alternative to dedicated wake boats, significant amounts of ballast may be added to a boat to produce enhanced wakes. However, such conventional techniques typically result in the loss of storage room on watercraft, as well as a degradation in boat handling (e.g., sluggish boat handling). For example, storage space is lost due to equipment such as tanks, which may take an excessive amount of time to fill and drain. Also, conventional wake enhancement devices may involve excessive time and cost for pump and hose maintenance. Further, conventional wake enhancement devices typically do not provide shaped wakes that surfers and other consumers can ride for suitable periods of time.
Other conventional wake enhancement devices include trim tabs and wake delays. However, trim tabs are typically expensive and difficult to install, while being marginally effective and typically unable to provide down force to a watercraft. Similarly, wake delays are also typically marginally effective and provide little or no down force to a watercraft.
The exemplary disclosed apparatus and method of the present disclosure is directed to overcoming one or more of the shortcomings set forth above and/or other deficiencies in existing technology.